Through a public information program, we will attempt to create a healthy community attitude toward alcohol-related problems thereby gaining public support for the total mobilization of resources, and action to develop new resources such as detoxification units, half-way houses and a rehabilitation center. We will provide initial training at the Center of Alcohol Studies, Rutgers University, for the counselor and counselor-aide. Continuous on-the-job training will be provided through the remainder of the program with follow-up training given by Rutgers field staff. Both the WCCSA and the KCCA staffs will be trained to use their out-reach capabilities as case-finders with their own program clientele. Further intake and screening will be carried out by the counseling staff. The client will be encouraged to enter a system of treatment including: direct counseling, family counseling, group therapy, referral to supplementary social and health services, and placement and follow-up services for live-in treatment such as hospital detoxification and rehabilitation units. Every effort will be made to coordinate and utilize all existing social services in the Knox-Waldo Counties area.